Ferion
-A healthy boy is born to a Vilysian pirate and his concubine. The mother disappears a few weeks later in the sea. The father moves to Contrychas where he raises his son, before moving to Augen-Velt for a few years, Ferragar some more and then Akaitoh. It is a cold, unloving growth for the boy. His father will die in a storm whilst the boy still lives in Akaitoh, either being rased by someone or living by himself in the streets. Chronological summary of how Ferion came to power; -Rumours about the hatching of a dragon in the East start coming up, most likely with bloodmagic from Akaitoh. Various individuals with prophetic powers hear of this, Pysoroh and Varkhalki amongst them. An alarming rise in chaos magic occurs in Morealm and Vilysia with the birth of the dragon. -Falfahr starts experiencing fires and civil wars. No one pays attention, as no one wants anything to do with the falfahrines. Vilysia sends a few men just to check out, but they report nothing but a fiery war between the falfahrin tribes. -The Holy Isle of Falfhar is burnt down by a mysterious fire. 2000 priestesses lose their lives. -Contrychas is involved in the war, and loose greatly. Documents about the war are lost in an uprising in the capital, made by criminals. -In Falfhar, Carnaris and Verian, two notorious individuals, will be found by each others side. Some of the tribes start activating curfews and start heavily arming their villages, probably of fear of the rising violence in the savage land. The ports -A few years pass peacefully, as Ferion has moved to Morealm. Dreadblaze is still in Falfhar for the time. In Narak Vaar he will meet 'The Basilisk', Janshai. A fight between them will eventually lead Janshai to bow under Ferion and join him. -In West-Morealm, Ferion will meet the 'Queen of Thieves', Loresse. Being a supportive new addition, her massive wealth would prove of enormous help to Ferion. He will eventually have her go on quests for more gold and silver, and she happily does it. She will part with him for a while. -Ferion visits the Fairy Kingdom with Janshai, to learn or steal some type of new magic. He will meet the notorious Sprite, a half-fairy assassin that Ferion manages to involve in his army with some gold. A lot of gold. -Reuniting with Loresse (who has gathered up yet a significant amount of riches), the group of now 4, will move to Falfhar. The enslaved falfharines in his army would be now governed by all his newly recruited allies; Janshai, Loresse, The Sprite, Verian and Carnaris (where the last three are more used as weapons than leaders...). His army would grow with the new rule of the 5 villains. Dreadblaze has grown to a notable size, a little bigger than a bus. -He moves back to Morealm after a few months, this time only accompanied by The Sprite. His wealth will prove of great need as he starts recruiting mercenaries and assassins to his rising army. It's a clandestine move, happening in the shadows of Morealm's underworld, unnoticed by the authorities. He will gather up quite an army of mercenaries, and even gets into contact with the Skullsailors of Ferragar (just an idea), notorious pirates. They want to give Ferion a shot, and his wealth is of good need for them. He will also meet Jonathor, the Black Knight of Hallowyss. Jonathor's notorious might and strength have granted him the title as the Most Dangerous Knight, and after quite a persuasion from Ferions' side, the Black Knight will ride with the man to Falfhar. He will bring with him a hundred duskhorses (a ferocious and quick horse breed from Hallowyss), and with the new recruits he heads south. -Ferion will be met by the half-angel Auranos outside the entrance of a cavernous system that he needs to pass to get to the Falfhar sea. Auranos is interested in his new fame, and wants to understand his agenda and goal. Auranos is in his doubts, but asks for the opportunity to accompany Ferion to Falfhar and get a look on his army. Ferion lets him, although being uncomfortable himself in the presence of the dark angel. (---- I need help with how Kyrath joins. I was actually thinking she could be one of the Skullsailors? Or just a mercenary Ferion adds. But she seems more powerful than this -----) -Now having an army consisting of 8 powerful warriors, many thousand falfharin (who themselves are a warrior folk), several hundred assassins, almost thrice as many mercenaries, Skullsailors and their many ships, and, not to forget, the great beast Dreadblaze, who has grown to a size big enough to cover half of Ferions army in the shadow of its massive body. And thus starts his march towards Vilysia and the entrance to his Conquest. -Pysoroh would have already betrayed his fellow Torch Men and create a distraction (I'm making a favorite on Pysoroh, don't be afraid, this will be explained xP) for the king. Beor will have heard of Jonathor and the mercenaries, and will seek out Ferion. His lust for war and ravaging will have him join Ferions army, Ferion being so impressed by his powers, he will be quickly be made a member of the newly made Black Fellowship. -With ships from both Skullsailors and falfharins, and ships Ferion bought from the Octerra Region, his vast army of falfharins, mercenaries, assassins and pirates, with duskhorses, weapons of all sorts, enchanted and accursed, and the Black Fellowship, his army will sail towards The Military Base and The Naval Base and the Capital. -Ferion himself will fly to Alyssannia and scorch it down to the ground. Hurrying himself up to the nearest cities, to the Alchemists HQ and to other important cites in the area of Greater Vilysia. The world will not learn after a few days that Vilysia has been under attack, due to the massive damages done to both land and people. -Pysoroh joins Ferion. Criminals all over the country join Ferion, from simple thieves to murderers. Knights are given a choice; join or die. The smallfolk are put into slave labour. Ferion starts arming the country and has found himself at right in the throne of Alyssannia. He will learn about the troubling survival of Alyssa.